


Requiem

by kowanomonsho



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'll update the tags as I go, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowanomonsho/pseuds/kowanomonsho
Summary: "Hey, will you promise to be by my side ?""Of course.""Always?""Always.""Forever?""Eternally, my love."Two boys met under the orange purplish hue of the afternoon. A promise were made to seal the silent requiem of their desire to not part from each other. Until even that small happiness cannot last as it was thrown into the chaotic reign of war against those who oppose the just. The tale of a prince and a boy abandoned by time again and again.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> \--Royalty A/B/O Klance AU with extra magic elements here and there (very minor tho)--  
There will be no smut,, just fluff and sprinkles of angst, and supposedly, PLOT.
> 
> \--Kowa here, this is pretty much an indulgent fic, I hope it can be enjoyable since this is the first time I tried writing a fic. English is not my first languange (nor second nor third), so please bear with the grammars and such (this fic is unbeta-ed), and do leave kudos and comments,, thank you for giving this AU a chance--

PROLOGUE

\--

_“The path shall reign across those who opened the secret”_

Deep across the thick, vast forest, there lies an enormous, flourish, magnificent country, a country of wonder that even the world was in awe of the sight of it. Ruled always by a couple of Alphas, the most powerful human species at the time, the country were able to develop and stand at the top of the world’s eye and maintain its flourishness throughout the generations.

The country’s name is Fleregone.

The world as we may know, the species of humans inhabiting the earth, is divided into 3 hierarchy subspecies rather than only male and female.

The highest of the hierarchy is none other than Alphas, which are the most capable species of ruling all other submissive species and hold the most power in their hands, in which, is Magic. The purest form of power are all passed down only to those special high-ranking Alphas which also shown as a symbol of an ultimate ruler of all beings, the prime Alphas, ‘the Alphas of All’.

Below the shine of the Alphas, there are Betas, the subordinate species which serve to obey the Alphas and support them. The population of the Betas is the largest throughout the world. Unlike the Alphas, Betas don’t possess the magic of power, instead, each of them possess a unique magic specifically so that they can be use of the Alphas.

And last, as the lowest of the hierarchy, the smallest population, there are Omegas. Omegas are considered as those who give life, a life-bearer. And they are to be protected, nurtured, so that they could give birth to another life perfectly. Most of the Omegas only possess the magic of healing and love. They cannot bring forth any other magic other than that. That’s why, most people also thought of Omegas as weak, useless beings that only exist for the sake of giving birth, for the sake of satisfying pleasure of those who wants. But there are some exceptions to that, very rare-born Omegas whom also possess unique powers nearly like Betas, but more elegant and beautiful and more powerful. Some had said that if the Omegas power can be used right, it can overpower even those of ‘the Alphas of All’.

That is the reason why some of ‘the Alphas of All’, or even regular wealthy Alphas, are down hunting these ‘Neo-Omegas’. But nobody ever succeed in capturing them, because Neo-Omegas always vanish into thin air when chased, or, they were captured by stronger foes. Till now, nobody has ever seen them again, especially since the tragedy that befalls the country of Fleregone twelve years ago, the ‘Neo-Omegas’ have been deemed extinct.

The War of Requiem

The battle was called that because the enemy striked silently, and slowly, as if their leader was playing a countdown requiem for the demise of the continent.

In that incident, Fleregone battled against those who lurked in the darkness, who were collecting resources or any factors that could lead them to conquer the continent. And to do that, they targeted Fleregone because it was the strongest, biggest country at the time.

The Galra, they were called. A magic conquering organization led by the name ‘Zarkon’.

And to conquer Fleregone, the country that had the most ‘Alphas of All’, The Galra need battle power, stronger magic, to defeat them. And it is said that they collected ‘Neo-Omegas’, who have the magic power on par or even surpass the ‘Alphas of All’, and by extracting their magic, their life, their quintessence, The Galra nearly became undefeatable. Even the neighbor country, Altea, that had become one of Fleregone’s most powerful allies, was destroyed, the King, Alfor, and all of the royal family, was killed, not even anything remains, even the land itself.

Unfortunately for the Galra, the Fleregone didn’t give their stand easily. This proved that Fleregone had gone more battle experiences rather than the Galra. That’s why even by using the extracted power from the ‘Neo-Omegas’, the Galra couldn’t win against Fleregone. And their leader, ‘Zarkon’ was sealed inside who-knows-where, and the battle had been won by Fleregone.

But without no cost.

Near one-third of the country was destroyed, and their King and Queen at that time, had sacrificed their lives to end the battle and to seal Zarkon. The Alpha couple rulers system of Fleregone had fallen apart after their death. The casualities were countless, either they were the inhabitants or the battle soldiers.

Part of it is the loss of the ‘Neo-Omegas’. In that war, the Galra had collected all the ‘Neo-Omegas’ in that continent, resulting in their deaths after their quintessence had been extracted.

And most of all, the Galra itself wasn’t destroyed yet, even though their leader had been sealed away. Their head mage, or should be called the witch, Haggar, vowed to avenge their defeat and resurrect Zarkon.

And that’s what makes Fleregone still battling the Galra organization till twelve years after the war, to this present.

Led by King Keith.

He is the son of the previous King and Queen, the heir to the throne. At the age of nine, he had to accept the fact that his parents had died in battle, and rise to the throne, guided by the previous King’s right hand man, one of the ‘Alphas of All’, General Shiro.

And now, the battle still continues.

\--


	2. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For so long, the blue boy is always watching the one who shall bear the same fate as his from afar.

_The bell of the Great Gate has rung._

The sound of it rang through the entire corner of Fleregone, signaling that the Great Gate will open. A slim and lanky teenager climbed through the remains of the crumbled houses of North Fleregone. The destruction itself is one of the proof that the War of Requiem did happen, it is the destroyed one-third section of the country, and also includes some part of the East and the West of Fleregone.

_He’s back._

The blue eyes of the teenager searched and landed on the usual route he takes when the bell of the Great Gate starts ringing. He starts to climb, crawl, jump, and walk through the route, in order to arrive at the Gate at South Fleregone, laying low so that he will be undetected.

_I want to see him._

Lance lands on an alleyway a few minutes later that leads to the path where the King and his battalion will pass through, coming back after going into the battle against the Galra.

When he exits the alleyway, he saw that the side streets have been filled by the citizens, also eager in waiting and welcoming the King back from the battle.

_Huh._

Lance’s eyes flicked through the crowd, focusing on their facial expressions, the color of their magic, and their inner feelings, since he could read what they are. He has always had the power to read feelings and people’s magic from the moment he realized he was alive, that he was living as a person. He also had come terms with the powers and used them to his advantages, in stealing food and money, and taking people’s sympathy.

He could tell that in the crowds, nearly two-third of the citizens are really had the willingness and eagerness to meet and welcome back the King, and that they are happy to meet the King. And the rest of them have the color that changes, beats rapidly, as if panicked, anxious. Those people must be the families of the soldiers, Lance thought. They are very worried about their families and also the result of the battle. If it wasn’t satisfying enough for them, they will blame the King who led the soldiers. In their hearts, they definitely thought that the King should bear all of their burdens, all of their worries, especially of the Galra, they can only whine, complain, and blame. These are the types of people Lance hates the most. Blaming people as if they could do better than the current King.

Lance scoffs.

_Even as that part of this country had been destroyed, there are still these kinds of people, huh._

_Even though they definitely knew the reason why it has to be like this in the first place._

_Pathetic. _

The Gate trumpet is being blown by the gatekeeper. The sound reverberates through the streets. People’s attention is being drawn by the rumbling of the Gate, signaling it is in the process of opening.

“HIS MAJESTY HAS RETURNEDDDD!!!!” The Gatekeeper shouted to the crowd. And the trumpets are being blown into creating a rhythm of sounds, of welcoming the royal battalion. Everyone starts to cheer, although in a hushed voice. Then, the sound of horses stepping into the concrete echoes through.

The Gate opens.

The light casted the outside shines through the gate. And then, figures of horses and humans started to seep in.

And the full picture of the army is shown for the mass to see.

Lance gasps.

The sound of the crowds cheering drowned by the numbing feeling that starts to bloom inside his chest.

Pale skin framed by the dark of the hair. Toned body enveloped by a set of armor bathed in gold. The straight posture that looms, showing that he is the mightiest, he is the strongest, he is the highest Alpha of All between him and the rest of the occupants in this scene, in this moment. Riding a horse whose color matches the darkness of his hair, he stands out the most. And most of all…

_His eyes.._

Even from far, Lance could see the color of the King’s eye very well. Beautiful grey dotted with crawling dark blue, enhanced by the black that frames the combined indigo.

_It swirls. The flame._

_No matter how many years I have watched him from afar, his eyes still draws me in.._

_My King.. Oh how I yearned to be by your side.._

_My Keith _

_._

When the slum boy lost his focus on the sight of the King, contemplating his own desires, he did not catch the gaze that the King has sent him, which is weird, because the King should not look at a person specifically when leading the army, especially not to a poor slum thief.

But the gaze lingered there for a second.

And then it was gone.

.

After the army left the road for the castle, Lance turned.

\--

The parade of army troded to the castle.

“Excuse me, my King.” General Shiro rode his Horse approaching The King’s Horse. General Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane had always been known as the most prominent Alpha General, not only he is categorized as one of the ‘Alphas of All’, he already stood beside the previous King as his right hand man at a very young age. After the previous king died, he dedicated himself to train and educate the successor as a mentor. These reasons are why the current King, Keith, values and trusts him very much.

“Shiroo, I told you already not to be so formal with me, I’m not an actual King yet.” Keith grumbles.

Shiro laughed, “Of course I need to call you that, you are the successor to the throne, are you not, _My King_?”

Keith huffed.

“So? Is there any problem?”

“No, I’m just curious, that time when we just entered the Great Gate, you glanced to a particular boy in the crowd aren’t you? Soo…. Who’s that?”

Keith stiffened.

“…..I don’t know.”

_I only sense something about that boy, a spark. But I don’t know why do I feel it. Why does that feeling seems so…… familiar._

Shiro raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Oh I see..”

Keith narrowed his eyes.

“We’ll talk about this later, right now my focus need to be placed on the Galras.”

“As you wish, _Karak._”

The batallion then continue its way to the Fire castle, the center of where The Alpha King commands and rules his country.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karak--a term for His Majesty in this AU
> 
> \--Kowa here, I think this chapter sums up the gist of the story, some mysteries are still hidden yet not unknown. I hpoe you enjoy this chapter, please do leave kudos and comments :3 --

**Author's Note:**

> \--Hello,, this is Kowa here trying to contribute a little to the fandom that had me for almost >2 years,, I love the universe where there are rules of A/B/O dynamics mashed within so,,, as my imagination starts, I think it is fair to put those elements and royalty AU together--
> 
> \--Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it,, this will also be a challenge for me since I'm a first timer so I appreciate if there is any critics or encouragement on how this story will go, please do leave kudos and comments :3 --


End file.
